


Nobody Came To Save You (You Called For Help)

by NetherTheArsonist



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/No Comfort, Introspection, Psychological Trauma, Spoilers for Quackity lore stream, Torture, no Beta we die like my joints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherTheArsonist/pseuds/NetherTheArsonist
Summary: It's a lesson, you suppose. Kindness begets kindness and that left this world long ago.Nobody has ever been around to help.
Kudos: 23





	Nobody Came To Save You (You Called For Help)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man this is mildly dark. But my brain just went wild and I was physically compelled to write this.

He calls for help. He calls for the man who starved him and injured him into near respawns.

He calls for help.

Nobody came.

But he will not die to Quackity. He will not submit now. Because he's backed into a corner, the last thing he has. The only thing keeping him alive wanting to be ripped from him. And Dream is sharp teeth and a wild grin when he's pushed to the brink. And if Sam was dead or allowing this. If he can't even trust the duty and contracts of someone? What is there left to be kind for?

So Dream bares his teeth, shows them off like the blood on them isn't his but his enemies. And says  _ nothing _ . He tries not to give his torturer the pleasure of his pain. As he's ripped and torn into with glee. Because he's stubborn and won't give anyone what he has left.

Blood stains the wall.

"Plead. Plead and give me the book or tell me what you know." Quackity pants exhausted. And Dream  _ smiles. _ He knows he looks manic. Terrifying in fresh injuries, bleeding, bruised. Ripped lips cracked in a feral grin. And perhaps now he looks the part of a monster.

"Oh Quackity!" His voice is rough and cracked and rasps. "Oh Quackity. Aren't you so brave! What would anyone think of you? That you can't even beat someone into getting what you want? You'll never win."

Because he's scared and he's angry and words are all he has left. Even if it sends Quackity into a blind rage. 

Because he's not wrong.

And if nobody comes to save you, then you have nothing to hold out for.

Why did you think anyone would come to save you? There are no good people.

There's only you and sharp blades and your feral grin that's a threat.

Repeat.

Nobody is around to help.

Nobody hears you.

And  _ nobody will _ .

It's a lesson, you suppose. Kindness begets kindness and that left this world long ago.

So Quackity will have to rip you to shreds and never gave repercussions because only you are bad. But you'll never give someone the satisfaction of an easy win. They'll have to pry it from your defiance like they ripped your kindness from you.

Let it be when they take from you it's hard. Let it be they have to fight for every victory. Ever crack they make in you.

And when the time comes….

When what goes around comes around?

  
  


**_Nobody will be around to help._ **

**_Nobody heard you call._ **

  
  
  
  



End file.
